The Indestructible Cookie Bag
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: This is a hilarious story about an indestructible cookie bag that has many anime characters a little self conscious about their own strenght. Find out what the cast of Yuu Yuu Hakushou, Inuyasha, and Rurouni Kenshin do when faced with a cursed cookie bag!


Hello everyone! Kado Adiyoshi here with another amazing story! Ok ok I know what you're thinking, this one is way different from what I usually write yaoi with explicit sex scenes! but this one will make you laugh!

Well you see a while back, I'm talkin almost four years people, my friends and I were at lunch, with the lunch came these cookie bags filled with heart shaped cookies valentines day was around the corner I think ANYWAYS my friend and I just could not get it open! After about ten minutes it took my good friend Makoto one tug to open the bag and send Sasshi and I's jaws to the ground!

Makoto and I thought it was so funny that we began making up the wonderful story you're about to read and review….please!? We both wrote it together but this was edited by Makoto so thank her for her wonderful writing people :P

Ok ok I'll shut up now so you can read the damn story! Just a few more routine things.

Disclaimer: half of this story goes to the brilliant mind of Makoto! Also! Neither Makoto or I sadly own any of the animes that partake in this hilarious story. Yuu Yuu Hakushou, Inuyasha, and Kenshin.

The Indestructible Cookie Bag

It was a beautiful day when Kado and Makoto got hungry. (DUN DUN DUNN! J/K ;). They didn't want anything too big, so they settled for a bag of cookies. Kado tried opening it, but her fingers kept slipping.

"Here, lemme see it," Makoto said. Kado handed her the bag. She grabbed it at both corners and pulled, but nothing happened.

"Well, I guess we can't have cookies..." Kado said disappointed.

"Don't worry," Makoto said. "I know someone who can help us with this." Makoto walked up to Hiei. "Hey, Hiei, can you open this bag of cookies for me. I'm kinda having trouble."

"Hn. I guess." Makoto handed him the bag. "You are just too weak to..." He tried opening the bag, but it wouldn't tear open, "open yank a stupid pull bag tug!" He tries harder, but it's still not working. Makoto and Kado stared at him. "Yes, well, I forgot I had to ask Kurama something...stay right there."

"But you have my cooki-"

"I SAID STAY THERE!!"

"Okay..."

Hiei left and walked up to Kurama. "...Kurama open this," he said simply, holding the bag out to the fox.

"But why? Can't you open it yourself?" Kurama asked.

"Just open it, will you?!"

"Fine," Kurama takes the bag and tries to rip it apart at the top, but it won't even rip a little. "Ahem...hold on.." Kurama takes a seed out of his hair. "ROSE WHIP!" Kurama slams his rose whip into the cookie bag, but it just sits there. Then, Yusuke walks up.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin' ?" he asks.

"Hey, Yusuke, open this, " Kurama hands him the cookie bag. He tries the same procedure the others tried but nothing happened. "Damn this stupid thing!" Yusuke shouts. He sets the bag down. "SPIRIT GUN!" He shouts, blasting a ball of spirit energy at the bag. After the smoke cleared, they stared at the unharmed cookie bag. "# this #! thing to !! I can't believe the # went and #..."

"Well, we can't seem to open it," Kurama said.

"It's cursed, I know it is," Hiei said. They both stared at the bag thinking of a strategy to open it with Yusuke still swearing in the background. Then...Kuwabara comes over.

"Hey can you guys let me try?" Kuwabara asks.

"What makes you think you can open it when none of us could?" Yusuke said after he finished his swearing spree.

"Oh yeah, well watch this!" Kuwabara unleashed his spirit sword and started hacking away at the bag. After many pointless swings, Kuwabara finally gave up. "Just because nothing happened doesn't mean I'm weak, Urameshi!!" Kuwabara reluctantly admitted defeat and his spirit sword disappeared.

"I know!" Kurama came up with an idea. He got together all the friends they made in the Dark Tournament.

"So what's the problem?" Jin asked.

"We need help opening this cookie bag..." Yusuke said. At this, everyone stared at them. "Trust me, it's no ordinary cookie bag..." So the next 5 minutes were spent seeing who could open the bag. Jin used his tornados, Touya used his ice powers, Rinku used his yo-yos, and Chu stood in the corner drinking (and barfing). As you suspected, nothing worked.

"We have to do something about this," Hiei stated. Then somehow they decided to go to the feudal era.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you think you're strong enough to open this?" Yusuke swung the bag back and forth in front of his face.

"Of course I am, baka!" Inuaysha quickly swiped it from him and tried to open it like a normal cookie bag, but we all know better by now. "I'll show you…. Sankontessou!!" The bag doesn't even look wrinkled. "Grrrrrrr," Inuyasha set the bag down and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Okay, Kaze no KIZU!" The wind scar was released, and, yet again, it was still unharmed.

"Here, let me try," Kagome interrupted. The bag was still laying there on the ground. Kagome got a sacred arrow ready and fired. She missed. "Okay one more try," She missed again. "Okay this time I..."

"Let me have a go at it," Sango takes out her sword. She attacked it several times.

"Tried that already..." Hiei and Inuyasha said together.

"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to settle for this, won't you?!" Sango took the Hirikotsu off her shoulder.

"Sango, maybe I should try," Miroku interrupted, and calmly walked up to the bag. He grabbed his staff and started pounding the bag like a teenage girl and a cockroach. "I have come to a conclusion about the bag." Everyone leaned in. "It is possessed by an evil spirit. (place anime fall here) I shall calm it with my spiritual powers." Miroku pulled sutras out of his robe. "Here we go. HA!" He threw the sutras at the cookie bag, and... it just sat there.

"Let's try a different approach," Kurama suggested.

"Sesshoumaru, could you try and open this?" Kurama politely asked.

"Whatever," he quickly snatched the bag away and, not wasting any time, resorted to his powerful attacks. He tried his poison claws, energy whip, and even his fluff to try to open the cursed bag. He nervously looked around, and took out the Tokijin, supposedly about to slice it in half.

"There's no use in using a sword, " Hiei, Inuyasha, and Sango said in unison.

"Here, follow me," Kurama said, leaving with a trail of anime characters behind him.

"Of course I can open this bag," Naraku said, summoning all his demons to attack it. But, to no surprise, the bag was victorious. "Kanna, suck it's soul out."

"But it has no soul"

"SUCK IT''S SOUL OUT!"

"..." Kanna held her mirror up. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Naraku said

"I told you, it has no soul,"

"Fine then, Kagura! Attack!"

"Dance of the Dragon!" Whirlwinds of all sizes appeared, yet the bag did not move.

"Didn't work," Kagura simply said. Everyone looked at Kurama.

"WHAT?"

"Well, usually you'll have said something along the lines of ''I have an idea''," Yusuke said.

"Okay, I just thought of something," Kurama left, and (again) everyone followed.

"How embarrassing," Kenshin said. He, along with everyone else, just watched Sanosuke try to beat the bag to a pulp and just ended up hurting himself.

"Okay, I'm going next!!" Yahiko ran up to the bag and whacked it with all his might. Now since he's a kid, he has a lot of energy in him, so for the next several minutes it was continuous whacking until everyone just decided to hold him back.

"Aren't you going to try, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Uhhh," He looked over at Sanosuke and the overly hyper Yahiko, who was just whacked on the head by Yusuke, "No thanks..."

"Well, this is hard to figure out..." Kurama said. Yusuke gasped.

"I think we've worked Kurama to his limit," Kuwabara said.

"No no, I have one last idea. I just hope this works because this is getting ridiculous," Kurama said.

Everyone circled the cookie bag in attacking stance.

"Okay, you all know the attack you're going to use, right?" Kurama asked. Everyone nodded. "Now, attack!!" At the signal, everyone gathered up all the strength they could and used their strongest attack on the bag (Hiei used the Mortal Flame cause he'll get hurt if he used the Hell Dragon, and we don't that to happen right? ...right? Nod your head... there ya go... OWTS) After the final attack, the anime characters circled the bag panting. And all was quiet... until a little girl skipped into the circle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you got me some cookies!" Rin ran over to the bag.

"Stop Rin! Nooooooooooooo!" Sesshoumaru yelled in slow motion. Rin bent down and picked up the bag. Everyone was still. Rin grabbed the corners of the bag and pulled gently. The bag opened. Everyone gasped.

"Oh," Rin spoke, "I forgot that I'm about to eat, so I don't want to spoil my appetite!" Rin set the bag down and skipped off, dragging a strangled Jaken behind her. (couldn't think of another way to get rid of her) Kurama walked up to the bag.

"Well well, after all these attempts, it took a little girl to open it," Kurama pointed out.

" Oh shut up, Kurama..." all the guys pouted. Hiei quickly took the bag, ready to be rid of it, and turned to meet back up with Kado and Makoto, who were still waiting at Makoto's house. All the anime characters followed him.

"Got your stupid bag open," Hiei said, pushing the bag into Makoto's hands.

"Thanks Hie... matte… There's only crumbs left... Sorry but, I don't think we can eat these..." Makoto gave it back and turned to Kado, not seeing Hiei's eye twitch.

"I'll go get another one so you guys can open that one," Kado said as she walked over to a desk piled with cookie bags. Kado grabbed one and turned around. "Here we are! Hey... Where'd everyone go?"

Alright! I know it wasn't written out as well or as detailed as well as most stories but keep in mind Makoto and I wrote this almost four years ago! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it please R&R!


End file.
